Sheila Barlec
Sheila Barlec is a Standard Mage in Fyr'stcercle. Appearances A scrawny girl with brown eyes and straight brunette hair styled into a pseudo hime-cut. Her clothes often consist of jackets and/or skirts with her signature item a hat- she rarely ever leaves the house without one. Many of her outfits are themed with shades of red or pink (and sometimes purple). Mage Form Sheila's Mage form is heavily based off of a shepherdess, with a button collar and a bonnet to go with a staff. Her outfit consists of a flowy pink dress that goes down to her mid-calf, a dark red jacket to match her bonnet, and a really big ribbon that ties around her waist to keep it all together, as well as red squiggly (professional description) trims that line her skirt and sleeves + ribbons and frills galore (not really actually it could be worse). Alternate Universes *''Tricore: Sage of Light'' "A being of light, her appearance doesn't reflect her age. She was a mentor to many, one of her favorite pupils being the Luminent Knight. Lately she's felt as though calamity is drawing near and wishes to seek aid from those who fear the darkness." *''Gadri'annis: Guide of the First Freeze'' "A odd sort of girl who speaks and claims to be a survivor of an age where the land was covered in frost. She has traveled tirelessly to warn others of future calamity but many just wave her off as a person who has lost her way." Personality A cheerful girl who worries too much. She's eager to acquaint herself with others, though can come off as a bit awkward depending on how people approach her; she finds discomfort in being touched, though minds it less the more she likes someone. Believing in showing her best, she has a hard time in opening up to others with deeper emotions past a smile, often feeling guilty for doing so. Hesitant in her actions, she tends to second-guess her abilities, though this aspect is improving as she gains self-confidence and self-worth. Despite her outwardly personality and taking apparent pride in knowledge, she's actually prone to making poor decisions, usually those that result in heavy collateral damage especially when involving helping a single person at the cost of others. After a recent slew of events she's much more open to what she's thinking, being much less reserved in expressing herself whether it be affection or anger, the latter much less tactful than the first as it's something she's not quite used to handling. In another sense, however, she's perhaps a little more distant to some- a lack of trust, maybe? Background Sheila knows little to nothing about herself before Fyr'st. The little she's been able to gleam are dreams she can't remember leaving her paralyzed in panic and guilt, along with occasional moments of apathy toward even the closest of friends. During Day(s) of Memory, she was struck twice by memories, both which left her wandering without aim for nearly two days straight. She confided in both Owen and Aelia that she was looking for a friend, "about the same height, with curly blonde hair and a good fashion sense". To Owen, she specifies a girl named "Emmaline", or simply "Em", though became extremely defensive on details. When a second Sheila popped into Fyrst, she came off initially the same as Fyrst Sheila- though her thoughts were much more cynical and distant. When presented with the notion of friendship by both Aelia and Sion, she fell into a disgustingly fake facade of civil pleasantry and eventually broke down into a purely chilly demeanor, showing ample amounts of paranoia if they tried to touch her. Later she confesses to Eon (under threat) bits of her life: living near the coast, an estranged mother, and a very caged way of life. A glimpse into the past. Plot Pox Arc What came to be known as "Fyr'st Pox" was a disease caught by a handful of people, involving an extreme itchiness to limbs that didn't stop even past skin breaking (it was really gross and really bloody and probably really painful). As one of the infected, Sheila was dragged along by Sion (and at one point joined by Micky) to search for a cure. After a few failed attempts, the two eventually went to Missy who pointed them to the Hospital for a meeting with IV. Bringing with them a sample of the cure (courtesy of Icar), they asked the Doctor for replications to distribute to others. The Doctor agreed, but only if they offered a price to which Sion offered Haku as a "human sacrifice" of sorts. Not realizing the implications and far too eager to cure, Sheila had agreed- though felt crushing guilt after the fact when the deed had sunk in (as well as after finding out there was a second cure circulating that had no price). Clone Arc Around the time of the Royal Ball, a second Sheila had appeared around Fyr'st. While she had no memories of Fyr'st, she did have memories of her past life that served toward a different personality altogether to form a cold, somewhat paranoid girl who saw the world in a cynical light. When encountering Eon, she approached him with a blatant lie of knowing who he was (thinking it rude and out of place to act otherwise), though upon admitting it he attacked her. Before killing her, however, he was stopped by Sion who then defended her and took her to the hospital. A month or so later, Sheila encountered Eon again, this time running upon realizing who he was- he chased her down though refrained from killing her, instead questioning her about her life and desire to live, to which she asked to live. He let her go, though barely on the last limb of her life. She collapsed near the Inn where she was found again by Sion; he then cleaned her wounds and comforted her, only to kill her peacefully once she had fallen asleep (under order of Missy). Spider Arc ??? shit happened and we hecked up Battling Style Sheila's weapon, her staff, is actually not all that useful on its own (though probably hurts a good deal considering how thick it is). She instead relies on summons, which consist solely of sheep. Stats *Level: 5 *Potential: 21 *Power: 53 *Magic: 50 *Speed: 32 *Luck: 11 Normal Ability *'Battering Ram:' A single ram is summoned from her staff and runs in a straight line. Damage increases with distance, though the farther away the target is the more time they have to avoid the attack. The ram disappears upon impact (or any damage equivalent to its head strength). Special Ability *'Counting Sheep:' Nine sheep are summoned to circle a target and form a barrier. Each sheep represents a 10% block from damage, and any damage the target takes is reduced accordingly. The herd can be split to protect multiple targets, but only one person is allowed per barrier (so basically the more people it covers the weaker the barrier). The sheep disappear upon taking damage. Relationships *Aelia: Sheila's housemate and the first person to greet her upon her arrival in Fyr'st. Sheila regards Aelia as a dear friend and has vowed to protect her, despite her lacking strength. She makes up for this by taking care of her in the house. As of late there's been a bit of tension, though they both dismiss it by acting friendly toward each other. *Emil: Sheila's familiar, she loves him with all her heart. A constant companion (though a bit of a harsh one) she brings him with her almost everywhere. He seems to have a calming effect on her when she's feeling upset. As of late, they've grown a bit distant, and they've both admitted that their telepathy has grown weak. *Haku: Sheila's second housemate (and apparent husband according to the hospital records courtesy of Felicity), she really doesn't know that much about him. Their interactions are... awkward at best, and where Sheila might try to be the voice of reason in the house Haku certainly isn't one to listen (he doesn't eat her cooking either that jerkface). She's often trying to split up fights between him and Sion, usually ending up failing to do so. Despite everything, however, she knows he's a dependable person- a bit like an older brother figure at times, and she's thankful to have him around when things get rough. *Hisakawa: Sheila's neighbor and friend. They met at the grocery store and immediately started bonding over their love for animals- Sheila with her sheep and Hisa with her cats. Since then, they've seen each other around, helping each other out in tight situations (ie. Hisa broke Sheila out of a block of ice once bless) and look forward to letting their pets play together. Incidentally, Sheila still thinks Hisa's a boy... *Jousuke: A young boy Sheila met after her hat smacked the poor child in the face. She treats Jousuke like she would a younger brother, and she doesn't hold back in showering him with compliments and praise (because wow cutie child). They've mutually agreed to be hat buddies. (he's dead and that makes sheila sad) *Jun: Sheila met Jun one day on her way home from the hospital- he had offered to walk her home, and since then she has regarded him as something of a friend. Since then, they've have several sudden encounters, the majority involving strange magic and leaving them with even stranger impressions. She enjoys his company though. (he's also dead and that makes sheila sad) *Kohl: Sheila's boss/coworker, she met Kohl while exploring the village, and the two became friends over an adventure in the woods (read: getting lost). She admires the boy for his friendly aura and excellent choice in food types. They were separated for a while during Pox Arc, when Kohl had advised her against coming to work- unfortunately, they hadn't met up much since. (kohl is super dead and that makes sheila super sad) *Lait: A girl that Sheila ended up in a duel with during Family Day, Lait struck Sheila as very generous and sweet, despite her disability. (all my friends are dead) *Meril: A curious girl of both beauty and affection, if not a dash of bizarre quality. That doesn't stop Sheila from being intrigued by Meril- nor does it stop her from being friends with her! *Micky: A girl that ran Sheila over on multiple occasions, Micky has somehow wound up in many of Sheila's mishaps. Sheila has come to consider her a trusted companion, and would not hesitate to go on other adventures with her. (why are all my friends dead) *Owen: An absolute sweetheart! She met Owen along with Sion through Aelia during the Camping Trip, and since then they've had nice encounters- whether it be teaming up for events or simply hanging out to enjoy each others' company, Sheila finds Owen very relaxing to be around. *Sion: A very close friend (and housemate #3). Sheila's first impression of Sion was that of a bloody sheep murderer probably a little less than favorable, though due to his kindness she learned to tolerate him, even to consider him a friend. After teaming up with him during Pox Arc, she came to see him in a better light, the boy having proven himself to be considerate and dependable- as a result, he won her trust and loyalty. She's much more open in her honesty toward him, and allows him to take care of her where she would normally push others away. As of late they've grown close, showing displays of affection almost freely- though Sheila still finds herself flustered by some. She's not sure what to define them as, but it's definitely something closer than friendship. Miscellaneous *A clean freak and a health nut. *Horrible creativity and artistic talent, but she's surprisingly good at cooking. What she lacks in creativity she makes up in intelligence and (what she believes is) rationality. *Despite being seen most often with sheep and the like, she also has a soft spot for cows, pigs, horses, etc. *Surprise surprise her favorite color is red. *She will eat anything and is always up for trying something new (unless it's obviously a bad idea), with the exception of sweets. She absolutely cannot stand sweets. *She has the tendency to get lost, though only when she's not paying attention. *On the other hand she doesn't pay attention a lot. *A bit of a clutz. Trivia *Her first design was meant to be much older and with a purple color scheme. Her hair was also red. *She was also inspired from a Victorian Lady instead of a shepherdess. *Here are some symbols. Character Art Designs greeeeen.png|St. Pat's Day outfit + Sheila's fashion sense Sheilacolor1.png|Color palette used to lean towards purple. SheilaOriginal.png|First, more mature design with pre-Emil. Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Female